To Help A Friend In Need
by Lizzie Borden
Summary: This story follows an original character who is attempting to protect her best friend from anything that comes her way. Includes Chris Jericho, Kane, Lita, among others. Based on KaneLita storylines.
1. Prologue and Background

To Help A Friend In Need

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in this story other than Brianne who is a figment of my imagination. Also, I am not making any money from writing this story… In short, I own nothing, I am borrowing, don't attempt to sue me, please? lol

Characters: Lita, Chris Jericho, Kane, Brianne (original character), and slightly Matt and Jeff Hardy, along with the other WWE superstars.

Author's Note: Yeah… I'm back. This story has been in my mind for a while, I hope you all enjoy it, and please review. You will find a description of Brianne in this "chapter", but you can skip over it if you like, it's really not crucial to the story, unless you really care what characters look like.

Warning: Based on RAW's including the angle with Lita and Kane… If you don't know about it and don't want to know, I suggest not reading this story.

Brianne, nicknamed Bri (pronounced Bree), is a WWE Diva. She worked in WCW alongside Chris Jericho as his manager, and both developed a crush on the other because of their close working relationship. Chris was picked up by the WWE, and Bri was left to "fend for herself". She was later picked up by the WWE, but not pushed like some Divas from WCW and ECW. Her best friend is Lita, and the two are together most of the time.

Brianne is in her mid-twenties, and is 5'4", with long reddish brown hair that is layered around her face. She is always rather tan, with bright green eyes. She has an hourglass figure, and is rather "well-endowed" and truly looks like a diva. She doesn't act the part of a diva very well, though. She would rather carry her own bags and stays mostly to herself in the locker room. Her worst enemy is Trish Stratus, the women's champion, the main reasons being the title belt, Trish's attitude, and Trish hurting Chris.

And I believe that is about it, so on with the story! Much love, Lizzie Borden.


	2. Chapter 1

To Help A Friend In Need-Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and suing me wouldn't get you a thing. I'm not making money off of these borrowed characters and nothing bad is meant by this story.

A/N: Here we go with the real story! I hope you enjoy it.

Brianne walked into the arena that night, carrying a large black leather gym bag with all of her gear and some other random articles of clothing in it. She had been told to come prepared for any sort of match, and she was more than ready to get into the ring and show the powers that be of the WWE that she was more than just a pretty face. She had parked her car in the closest available space in the public parking lot so that the other divas could not find it, hopefully. There had been a show in the near past where she had returned to her rental to find it covered in shaving cream, spelling out obscenities directed at her. The fans had always been more welcoming than most of the divas.

Upon reaching the diva's locker room, Brianne took a deep breath and entered the room. She smiled at the other divas, followed the motto she had been given by her friend, Chris Jericho, "Kill 'em with kindness," and that was what she had hoped to do. A few of the divas accepted her and were pretty friendly, like Victoria, who was an outcast herself, and Nidia, who was attempting to get her foot in the door with the women who had been in the business longer than her. But the only diva to be a true friend to Brianne was Lita. The strength that Lita possessed in the ring was just a small amount of the strength that she had outside of the ring. That was what Brianne admired most about her best friend, that she was a strong person and had a heart of gold to go along with her strength. Brianne walked past Stacy and Nidia, stepped politely over the stuff of Victoria and jumped over the bags of Gail Kim and Molly's bag of wigs with chinstraps, until she was in a corner next to Lita. It was only then that she set the heavy bag down and sat next to her friend.

"Bri, you really need to stop bringing the kitchen sink to shows," Lita joked quietly, but something sounded odd in her voice to Brianne.

"Well, I have this unnatural fear of ingesting silicone, I really could die from it, so I decided I should just bring my own sink to diminish the risks," Brianne joked back quietly, making a jab at a few of the other divas, although most of the fake women were in the Smackdown! Brand.

"Yeah, I know, but you really should get over that fear in case Eric decides that he doesn't like you anymore and your ass goes to Smackdown and you are in a room with Torrie and Sable… That would be great, you and Sable in the same room!" Lita started laughing, her mood brightening and her worries fading a little.

"What's wrong, Lita?" Brianne asked softly with her hair as a shield to the rest of the divas.

"I'm a little worried, but that's it. Nothing big. Matt's got a match, and you know how I get," Lita laughed off her worries and pretended to be fine. Brianne knew it was something else, but decided not to press the subject until the rest of the divas were gone, which, by her estimation, was only a matter of moments. Stacy would go to some random superstar's room, Molly and Kim would leave to talk strategy and Victoria would go to visit Steve. Nidia would go off and attempt to earn points with the other girls while Trish would go to seek out Tyson Tomko and stay near him until the end of the show to protect herself.

"Well, no matter what it is, you can tell me, kay? I'm gonna go and see what sort of a match they have me signed on for and maybe go to talk to Chris if he's around and see what's shakin' with the Highlight Reel or something. If you need me the phone is on," Brianne got up and left Lita to her thoughts, which is exactly what Lita wanted. She loved how Brianne knew when to let things go and how she knew when Lita was only putting up a front, but really wanted to talk about things. And Lita loved how her best friend always went to visit Chris before shows began to "see what was going on with the Highlight Reel", it was more like Brianne wanted to see what Chris had goin' on that particular night. She found herself laughing in the empty room, and no matter how upset she had been before Brianne was there, she couldn't stop laughing for anything. Brianne's excuses to see Jericho were just too lame, even for Lita… But once again her mood changed and she was crying out in despair, staring at the ceiling, cursing everything she could… Damn mood swings.

A/N: Long chapter compared to chapters I have written before, but I hope to make this a story that is unlike my others. I hope you enjoy it and review it! Much Love, Lizzie Borden.


	3. Chapter 2

To Help A Friend In Need- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as previously stated this story is not meant to harm and is not earning me any money.

A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story and please review, as always.

Lita came out of the bathroom area, crying in despair as she looked at the little plastic stick and sat down next to the EPT box it had come in. She knew the answer, of course, simply because the test itself had said across it in bold letters, "Pregnant". She read the instructions, which simply said that if your test said pregnant that you were indeed pregnant. Well, it said that and "Congratulations!" on it. She tossed the box in her locker, not wanting its congratulations and wishing to crawl into a hole. Her worst fears were coming true, and she didn't want to have anything to do with any of them at the moment.

Brianne came back into the Diva's locker room after an interesting chat with a few of the superstars. It had started out with her and Chris having dinner together in catering, laughing about how WCW's food had been cardboard compared to the food the WWE fed them. Soon Eugene and William Regal had joined them, followed by Evolution. Chris had left upon the arrival of Evolution, and just as Brianne was trying to get up to follow him, Randy Orton placed a chair right behind hers, effectively trapping her at the table. The rest had been history, with her getting hit on left and right by Randy and Rick, no matter what harsh comebacks she had come up with. But all of her analyzing of that situation ran out of her head as she came into the locker room and saw Lita curled up on one of the wooden benches, sobbing and struggling to get air back into her lungs after each sob.

Brianne ran to her friend's side and rubbed Lita's back, whispering soothing words to her in an attempt to calm her down. Lita looked up after a while, after her sobs had slowed and calmed and she could breathe without gasping.

"Okay, now you really need to tell me what's wrong so I can help you Lita, I'm serious now," Brianne stated solemnly.

"I'm… I'm…" Lita paused, her crying spell threatening to return with each passing moment. And just as she gasped out "I'm pregnant," Stacy Keibler came into the room. Stacy, missing the crying and the misery in Lita's voice bounced over to the two women.

"That's wonderful, Lita! I'm so excited for you and Matt! It's so romantic!" Stacy got a dreamy look on her face and zoned out long enough for Lita and Brianne to look at her like she had four heads.

"Umm, Stacy… Can you do me a favor?" Lita asked softly.

"Sure, anything!" Stacy stated excitedly.

"Well, can you not tell anyone about this just yet? I want Matt to know from me and not anyone else, and if one person knows around here, it's highly likely that everyone around here knows… You know?" Lita hoped that her excuse worked.

"Of course, that's something special, and I would never want to take that away from you, Lita! Congratulations! But I have to get ready for my match against you, Bri. May the best lady win the bra and panties match."

Brianne's stomach turned. Her match was bra and panties with Stacy? She wanted to smack her head off of the bench in front of her. "Yeah, may the best lady win," she stated halfheartedly. She truly did not want to compete in a bra and panties match. Unlike most of the divas, Brianne was very shy about showing her body, which led her to wear tight leather pants and tank tops. Those were okay for her; she didn't mind people seeing the way her body looked while completely covered with something, but there was just something so intimate about someone seeing her in her underwear. 'Well, I guess I just need to win this match, huh?' she thought to herself as she searched out cute matching underwear and an outfit to put on top of them.

Stacy's music blared over the speakers and the fans gave her a standing ovation, cheering loudly as she got into the ring and did a bit of a dance, to entice the audience and get herself more over with them. Brianne's music, which was a very early, unused version of Lita's music, began to play from the speakers and she walked to the stage area. The fans in that particular city were behind her too, for whatever reason, but she wasn't complaining. It was rare that the fans cheered for someone that they didn't see on a week to week basis, but even rarer for them to cheer for someone who didn't even have TV time or a storyline, like Brianne. She walked from one side of the stage to the other and glanced at the announcer's table. Jerry "The King" was yelling about her tank top and tight pants, and JR was pretending not to hear him, but more interesting to her was the fact that Chris was also at the announcer's table, smiling at a thought of his, she judged.

Brianne climbed into the ring, the same way as Stacy and got another ovation. Lilian exited the ring and the ref rang the bell to start the bra and panties match. The girls tumbled on the mat for a minute or two before anyone gained any ground. Stacy straddled Brianne's midsection and stripped her of her tank top before Brianne could wiggle out from under Stacy. She earned a few calls from the audience, but focused only on winning the match. She got Stacy into the corner and quickly stripped Stacy of her pants. This had been a direct order from the important people at Raw. Both girls had to showcase each other's best features, and Stacy's just happened to be her legs. They went back to rolling on the mat, one on top but quickly under the other until Brianne got a hold of the bottom of Stacy's shirt. The shirt came off quickly, and the bell was finally sounded to end the match. Brianne stood up and held the shirt in her hand, swinging it around as she went from one side of the ring to the other to celebrate her win, pointing to fans. Her stomach flipped as she ran to the back and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Great match, honey," Stacy said, although she was obviously upset that she had lost.

"Thanks Stacy, you really did well with the moves we did," Brianne was a trained wrestler and worked hard to stay in shape and in practice with moves, and she hoped her compliment actually meant something to Stacy, who had only been training for a few months, but catching on quickly.

Brianne and Lita changed into their street clothes and began leaving the arena when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey, Bri. Nice job," Chris said, a little unsure of himself. He laughed inwardly at himself. He had known Brianne for years, and liked her for almost as long, and he was still afraid to really talk to her. 'Trish messed me up more than I thought,' he thought to himself. "I guess I'll see you two at the next arena. Bye Lita and Bri!" he joked with the two as Brianne ran back to give him a quick hug before returning to Lita and walking out of the arena.

"Can I ask you a question, Lita?" Brianne asked.

"Sure, sweetheart," Lita answered.

"Well, why are you so upset about this baby?" Brianne asked quietly.

"A lot of reasons, but Bri, I really don't feel like talking about it, if it's okay with you," Lita sighed.

"Of course it is, I just wondered. I mean, you normally don't get so upset about everything," Brianne said, placing Lita's bags into the trunk of Lita's rental. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the next city, eh Lita? Call me if you need me, I'm always here when you need me." Lita and Brianne hugged as Matt came out of the arena. Lita put on a happy face and watched Brianne walk to the public parking lot and looked to the sky. She picked the brightest star that she saw and quickly wished for everything to turn out okay, but just as she did, her star got dim, and for some reason, she knew that everything wasn't going to be just fine.

A/N: Foreshadowing! Woot woot. Review please!


	4. Chapter 3

To Help A Friend In Need- Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, mean nothing by this story, and I am not making money.

A/N: Okay, I was checking the story a few moments ago on the new preview option at (which I adore!!) but anyhow, just to clear things up… In this story, some things of the WWE are storylines, and others are not.  I hope that clears up any confusion that may have come up due to this change…  Enjoy! Lizzie.

            Chris left the hallway and began to pack up his locker room.  He had just said goodbye to Brianne and Lita and he had to leave the arena soon so he could sleep before leaving this city to go to the next.  As he threw his wrestling gear into his bag, his mind began to wander.

            He hadn't lied to himself earlier; Trish really had messed with his head a lot during their short relationship.  They had started as a bet, but then he had truly started to like the girl.  He thought they had connected and he thought that she felt the same way.  Then Christian screwed him over with the rose, with all of his stolen moments with Trish, with every breath that CLB took.  Chris looked up at a light to try to calm his emotions.  He hated the way that he didn't see the betrayal coming, and he hated the fact that he had been so public with his feelings.  If felt like every city knew that he had his heart broken and stomped on.  But the thing that he was most angry about was the way his everyday life had been affected.  Chris found it hard to believe himself when he wore his "Sexy Beast" t-shirt, and found it harder and harder to act cocky, or act like he thought the world of himself. 

            As he looked at the light, Chris had a revelation.  The reason he couldn't talk to Brianne like he wanted to, the reason why he couldn't even imagine letting her know his feelings was because he didn't feel like he deserved love or any admiration of any sort.  He laughed out loud at himself.  A girl cheated on him, and he, the ayatollah of rock and rollah, the king of the world, and everything else he called himself let a woman convince him that he wasn't worth the love of anyone.  His laugh turned desperate and he continued his gaze into the light, as if it would answer his many unanswered questions.

            "I just want to feel loved and to know that I'm where I need to be.  I want someone to love me for Chris, not Chris Jericho the wrestler," Chris sighed as he spoke softly to himself.  "I guess I'm being vague when I can be exact.  I want Brianne, but I know that she doesn't like me, she could never want me, I'm just Chris to her, and that's it, but not even Chris in a good way…  I'm not even making sense anymore, and I'm talking out loud to myself and a light."  Chris chuckled again to himself, laughing at the cruelness of the world as he finished packing and quickly sobering up when he walked out the door and almost bumped into Christian and Trish, along with their "problem solver" Tomko.  Chris followed them out to the parking lot and quickly loaded his car and drove off as fast as he could.

            As he drove down the deserted road, his thoughts came back.  He mentally wrestled with them until he finally drifted into a fitful sleep in his hotel room.

            Lita got into the rental car and looked up at her star, mentally cursing it and herself for picking it as Matt climbed into the car.

            "So sweetheart, did you have fun tonight?" He asked as he buckled his seatbelt and pulled out of the parking space.

            "I guess so, it was a stressful night for me though," she answered honestly but vaguely.

            "Well, at least Kane has stopped harassing us, huh?  I don't know what happened with him, but I'm glad his attentions are elsewhere," Matt almost sighed.  He admitted mentally that is was a relief to not have to watch his back anymore.  Since Jeff left, he had found it hard to keep friends in the business on his side and watching out for him.  With Kane after him and Lita every night, Matt was beginning to lose steam, and matches.  He never wanted to leave Lita in the open to get hurt, but he couldn't watch her at all hours, and those two facts, mixed with others in his head often kept him up at night.

            "Yep, at least he's stopped harassing us…" Lita said softly, still staring out the window.  She glanced at her stomach and immediately felt sick.  Her brain repeated her words in her mind 'At least he's stopped harassing us'.  Then she had an even more sickening thought…  What if he hadn't stopped harassing them, but instead was giving them a little time to feel safe before he ruined their lives?  The thought almost made her vomit in the car, but she held it down.

            When the two reached their hotel room, Lita immediately went into the bathroom and wiped her face with a cold, wet washrag.  After this she put herself into bed, facing out the window.  As Matt climbed into bed and wrapped one arm around her, she fought the urge to push him off of her and simply enjoyed the safety of his arms, and as she looked at the stars, particularly a dim one which she assumed to be her wishing star, she wondered if this would be one of the last times she enjoyed a feeling of safety from Matt's arms.

A/N: Did you like it?  Did you absolutely hate it?  Let me know either way.  Much love, Lizzie Borden.


	5. Chapter 4

To Help A Friend In Need- Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not making money, I don't mean any harm, and I don't own anything in this story.

A/N: So I posted this story on the 12th, and today, the 13th, my story isn't listed in the "wrestling" category…  Interesting, no?  Oh well, I'm gonna keep putting chapters up and hope that it works itself out.

            The rest of the week had gone smoothly, the house shows moving well and getting good responses.  It was a blessing for the Raw roster, because Smackdown had dwindling numbers of attendance for all of their shows, house shows and TV tapings.  It was obvious that Vince was at the end of his rope with the Thursday night brand, he was changing formats and trying new things with the general managers every other week.

            The wrestlers piled into their respective vehicles to head home for the father's day weekend.  Chris, Matt, Lita and Brianne walked down the hallway that led to the athlete's parking lot.

            "So, what is everyone doing for Father's Day?" Chris asked, trying to start conversation in the silent hallway.

            "Having a cookout with my dad and Jeff," Matt answered, "I can't wait to see my dad and my brother again.  Jeff's been locked in his studio trailer for weeks now working on new songs.  They're interesting, I guess, not my style though.  But it should be fun."

            "Hanging with Matt and Jeff and Mr. Hardy," Lita replied, looking at Matt confusedly.  She had talked to Jeff every break they had, and he had definitely not been locked in the music trailer, they had been riding his motocross bikes, but she decided it was just Jeff needing space from his sometimes controlling older brother.

            "Hanging with Matt, Jeff, Mr. Hardy, and Lita," Brianne stated.

            "What about your family, Bri?" Chris asked, intrigued.

            "They're not too happy with me right now, so I sent my dad a present in the mail to be delivered on father's day and I'm gonna call him and my brother," Brianne looked at Chris, a little bit of pain showing in her facial features.  "What are you doing for father's day?"

            "Oh, going to spend time with my parents.  That's about it.  They wanted me to tell you that you were more than welcome if you didn't have plans, but I'll let them know that you had plans."  It had been a tradition of Brianne and Chris' that they would go to his house for Father's Day and either cook out or have dinner with his parents.

            "They still living at the old house?" Brianne asked as if she was trying to continue the conversation.

            "Yeah, they love that house too much to get rid of it.  Too many memories they say," Chris answered, shaking his head.  "I offered to by them a brand new house, no payments for them and all of that, but they refused to let me."  He shrugged.

            They reached Matt and Lita's rental car first.  Brianne and Matt walked to the back of it with their bags as Lita got into the passenger seat.  Brianne gave Chris a quick hug before climbing in the back seat and waving as Matt wished him a safe trip and got in the car also.  Within moments, their rental was driving out of the arena's parking lot and Chris was left to load his car in peace, or so he thought.

            "Aw, that was probably the most disgustingly cute thing I have seen in a long time, Chris.  How you wanted to hold onto that little skank a few more minutes as she get into that car and waved.  It was like I could just watch your little heart breaking in your eyes.  I'm sorry Chris, but her and Lita were talking about seeing Jeff this weekend in North Carolina.  Looks like you lose, _again_," Trish sneered at Chris, walking up to the trunk of his rental and standing next to him.  "You're just not man enough for anyone, I guess, Chris.  So sorry," she placed a fake pout on her face and bounced over to the car that she and Tyson were sharing for the week.  They were going to visit Chris' ex-best friend, Christian until Monday when they had to come to Raw.  Chris shook his head to try to get Trish's voice out of his mind, stop it from ringing in his ears, but no matter what he did, it seemed like her voice was always there, like she was there, whispering over and over in his ear, "You're just not man enough for anyone."


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

To Help A Friend In Need- Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not mean any harm through this story, and I am not earning any money for the hours spent sitting here writing this story.

A/N: Please review.

            Lita, Matt, Jeff, Brianne and Mr. Hardy sat at a wooden picnic table on the Hardy's plot of land.  It was Father's Day and one of the first perfectly nice days of the summer.  Although it was extremely hot, it was not humid, making the heat pretty comfortable.  All of Jeff's pets were roaming in the yard area of the land, and the grill was cooking hamburgers as the group laughed and joked.

            "I think it should be present time!" Brianne said excitedly, jumping up from the bench she was sitting on next to Jeff.  She pulled her tan shorts down a little bit and straightened her tank top as she and Lita ran into the house and brought out three boxes.  Lita and Brianne placed two of the boxes in front of Mr. Hardy.  One was wrapped simply, in a nice red wrapping paper.

            "That's from Matt and I," Lita told Mr. Hardy, leaning forward, grinning at him. She was excited about the gift that they had bought for Matt's father.  They knew that he wanted to come out and see Matt wrestle, and he had never been to New York City, so they had bought him three tickets to the next Raw, which was being held at Madison Square Garden.

            Mr. Hardy opened the door and his eyes grew wide.  His girlfriend, Ginny, was walking up to the group, looking oddly at the girl who was sitting next to Jeff, but heard Mr. Hardy stammering out a thanks, obviously touched by the gift he got.  "You guys, it's such a sweet present."  He read the front of the tickets and began to cry a little, rubbing his eyes quickly, not wanting to cry in front of all of the people there.  "You didn't have to get three front row tickets in New York City!"

            "Nonsense, Dad.  We want you to bring Jeff and Ginny up to New York City and we want you to have fun and watch the three of us wrestle and kick some ass.  Can you go for sure?" Matt asked, hoping that his dad didn't have plans.

            "Of course I can!" Mr. Hardy barked at his son, a little harsher than he had meant to sound.  "Thanks you two."  He leaned forward and hugged them both.  Ginny pulled a lawn chair to the other end of the table to watch him open the other gifts on the table.

            "Bri and I have this offering to make to you, Dad." Jeff joked, acting as if someone would be sacrificed if his dad wasn't pleased with the present.  Mr. Hardy opened the box, which was covered in comics from the Sunday newspaper and began to tear up again.  Jeff and Brianne had bought him Matt merchandise to wear to the show, and inside there was a smaller box.

            "That's from just me, Mr. Hardy," Brianne almost whispered.  He opened the small box and found a little hand written paper that in an elegant script said simply, "When in New York City you will be Staying in the Hilton and eating at WWE New York.  There are two rooms booked in the Hilton, one for you and Ginny and one for Jeff.  I hope you enjoy tomorrow!"  He grabbed Brianne, catching her off-guard and thanked her for the hotel accommodations and dinner reservations.

            "I'm sure I'll have a wonderful time tomorrow night, everyone!  Thank you all so much."  Mr. Hardy got up and went to the grill to flip the hamburgers.

            "I'm not done!" Lita said, pretending to be offended when he left.

            "But the burgers are," Mr. Hardy said as he got them off of the grill and went back to sit down with the group.

            "Well, Matt, I have a present for you too," Lita said very quietly, pushing the third box toward Matt.  He opened it and found a small piece of paper, a picture and a t-shirt.  He looked at the picture, it was a little white band looking thing that said pregnant on it…  He set the picture down and took out the note.  It was in Lita's handwriting and said simply 'Happy Very First Father's Day, to a soon to be Daddy!'  Matt looked at Lita, eyes wide.

            "Am I?  I am?" Matt looked at Lita, unable to get a sentence out of his mouth.  He was paralyzed with happiness.

            "You are.  We're gonna be parents, Matt." Lita smiled, the first real smile since this mess started.  The group around the table cheered and Matt lifted up the t-shirt that was in the box.  It had, in what looked like child's writing 'World's Best Daddy' written on the front of it in various Crayola crayon colors.

            "How do you know this shirt is gonna work for me?" Matt asked softly, hugging Lita.

            "Because I know that you are going to be the best dad in the world, Matt.  You just have the biggest heart and I know that we're gonna be good parents."  Lita backed away from him only to be hugged by Jeff and Mr. Hardy, both were extremely happy for the couple.  Brianne smiled over the table at Lita and gave her a thumbs up. 

            Jeff jumped back into his seat next to Brianne and looked at her.  "Well, are you going to tell everyone our news?" Jeff asked seriously.  All eyes snapped to Brianne.

            "Our news?" She asked, completely confused.

            "Well, Brianne and I have six children together already and well, we're expecting triplets, and they are due tomorrow," Jeff stated this lie with a completely serious voice, and as soon as he was done, the table began laughing hysterically.  Once Jeff calmed himself down, he yelled to the group, "Wouldn't you feel dumb if I was telling the truth?"

            Matt looked into his eyes, then started laughing again.  "Are you two seriously having a baby?"  He sobered up; afraid that maybe they were going to have a baby.

            "If Jeff and I have a possibility of having a baby together, this is definitely new to me, and I would like to be informed of the entire night please, Jeff." Brianne laughed, looking at Jeff as they both started laughing again. 

            The rest of the night in North Carolina went well, everyone had fun and Matt helped his dad and Jeff pack as Lita and Brianne walked in one of the fields that was on the land.

            "Why so glum, chum?" Brianne asked.  As far as she knew, everything went perfect with telling Matt about the pregnancy.

            "I need to get this out, so can we sit down?" Lita asked solemnly, almost as if someone died and she needed to tell Brianne.

            "No problem," the two sat down next to each other and let themselves fall back in the grass to look at the stars.  Lita looked up at the sky and found her dim star again.  That cursed dim star in the sky that she imagined to represent her life.

            "Well, you can't tell Matt this.  Do you remember how Kane was always after me and Matt?" Lita asked, looking at Brianne who was peacefully looking at the sky.

            "Of course I do.  Matt wanted you with either me or him at all times."

            "Well, do you remember how Kane wanted me to make him a deal after he cornered me a couple times and everything like that?"

            "Mmhmm."

            "Well, the deal was that I would sleep with him once and he would leave Matt alone.  He promised just once and then Matt would be safe, completely out of harms way, and that was all I was worried about, so I agreed."

            "Okay," Brianne answered, watching the sky, not really getting where the story was going.

            "Well, this baby could be either his or Matt's, and I'm not sure.  But I have this terrible feeling that now that Matt thinks that it's his baby, Kane is going to try and do some mental and emotional damage to Matt," Lita started crying, sobbing over and over again.  Brianne grabbed her friend and sat in the field rocking her back and forth, rubbing her back to try and calm her.

            "Well, I don't know what to say to you Lita, it's your life and your body, but I support you no matter what, honey.  I know it seems like the world is ending, but Matt should know, I think.  But let's look at it through some DDP glasses, okay?" Lita giggled at the mention of DDP, right before he left the WWE he had been a sort of positive thinker and he wanted everyone to like themselves and everyone else.  It had been a completely cheesy gimmick, but it had been funny.  "Well, here's the DDP goggle way of looking at it.  You've been with Matt more, and before you were with Kane.  So, theoretically there is more of a chance of this being Matt's than Kane's.  So, just chill with it, try to get through it, and if you think it's best, just try to have a good life with Matt and make yourselves a family, ya know?"  Brianne shut her eyes in thought, hoping Lita understood.

            "I guess I can try that.  I really can't tell Matt now that he is already so attached to it.  He's known about it for a few hours and he's putting his head to my stomach almost every fifteen minutes.  It would break his heart.  I wish I never did this to him," Lita started crying again, placing her head in Brianne's lap.

            "How about we go back and go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow in NYC."  With that, the two got up and walked slowly back to the house, with Brianne telling jokes to try and cheer her best friend up.

A/N: I just got a review!  So I assume that my story is in the category…  Thanks to dama-de-tinieblas for her review!  I appreciate it, and I hope that you all enjoy it and review.


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

To Help A Friend In Need- Chapter 5 Part 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, I don't mean any harm by this story, and I am not making any money.

A/N: This was going to be in the last chapter, but I didn't want to make it too confusing, so I decided to split chapter 5 into two parts. Both are taking place on the same day. I hope you enjoy! Please review.

Chris woke up in his bedroom of the house that his parents had lived in for most of his life. He had his own house close by, but he had opted to stay with his parents for Father's Day. Chris had slept in, and couldn't believe how good it had felt. He got up and showered, going downstairs after he got dressed. His mother had made pancakes for breakfast and he and his father sat down at the table to wait for their homemade breakfast.

"Honey, is Brianne coming over today or is it the three of us?" Chris' mother asked him sweetly.

"She had plans to go down to North Carolina with Lita and Matt Hardy. You remember them, right?" Chris looked at his food, and began pushing it around his plate.

"Oh, well at least she's not going to be alone, right?" His mother attempted to make her son look at the bright side, but that was easier said than done when Chris was upset over Brianne. Sometimes she wondered why they didn't go out, but she would never ask Chris that.

"I guess so. Is there more orange juice?"

There was a knock on the door and Chris' mother answered it. There was a UPS man on the other side of the door. "Is this the Jericho home?" He asked politely.

"Yes it is, how can I help you?" Chris' mother answered in a sweet tone.

"I have this package for Ed?" The man was looking at his package and pulled out a slip for her to sign. "If you can just sign here to verify that the package was dropped off, I can be out of your hair, m'am." She signed and took the package, and placed it in front of her husband.

"This is for you." She sat down across from him and began to eat her breakfast. Chris and his father began to open the package, which had no return address. Inside of the large cardboard shipping box was a smaller package wrapped in silver wrapping paper. It had a little piece of paper taped to the top of the box, which read 'Happy Father's Day!' Chris' father picked the smaller box out of the packing peanuts and Chris placed the shipping box on the floor to serve as a garbage can. His father opened the gift to find a Chris Jericho 'Sexy Beast' t-shirt, two new Chris Jericho wristbands and two tickets to Raw the next day at "The Garden". Along with the tickets was a little slip of memo paper. It said simply, "Happy Father's Day, Mr. Jericho, hope to see you at the Garden tomorrow, Love, Brianne."

"It's from Bri, honey!" Chris' dad yelled to his wife. "She gave me two tickets to Raw tomorrow night and some Chris merchandise!" He looked at the shirt and laughed, then to the rest of the gift. "Did you know about this?" He asked Chris.

"Not at all, dad. But I'm glad that you can go, I tried to get you tickets, but the good seats were sold out. But I guess they really weren't." He laughed at himself. Brianne had told him the seats were sold out so that he wouldn't duplicate her gift. "But I guess I should tell you about my gift now. I booked you two a hotel room in New York City and I have all of your dinners paid for at WWE New York. That way you would be close to me even if you couldn't be in the arena, but I guess you can, so everything is settled…" Chris' father hugged him and thanked him for his thoughtful gift.

"If you talk to Brianne soon, tell her I said thanks a lot. But thanks to you Chris for the gift, it was sweet."

Chris spent the rest of the day cooking out with his mother and father, having a good time. It was very late by the time he got a chance to call Brianne, but he had to. The phone picked up after two rings.

"Hmmm?" was the sleepy answer.

"Hey, I woke you, huh?" Chris asked, his face forming a wide smile.

"No, I was on the trampoline. It's freaking midnight and of course you woke me up, assclown!" Brianne yelled into the telephone, and then started laughing.

"Well, my dad wanted me to thank you for the gift and I wanted to yell at you for lying to me and I think that was all on my agenda," Chris told her, but mentally added 'and I just wanted to hear your voice'.

"Oh, tell him it's no problem, I'll see them tomorrow. Listen, Chris. I'm sorry that I didn't come home with you for today, but Lita needed me here and I figured that you would understand once you're let into the circle of important people who know why she needed me there." Brianne didn't want to tell Chris the news, it was Lita and Matt's to tell, so she went around it.

"Yeah, it's cool. We had fun up here, but I really need to get to sleep so that I can do a good job at the Garden tomorrow night, well tonight. Oh well. I guess I'll see you then?"

Brianne laughed, "Of course you will, silly! It is kind of late though, so I'll let you go," she was about to say goodbye when she said in an obnoxious voice which she knew Chris would get a kick out of, "I wuv you Chrissy, get better Chrissy. See you tomorrow, Chrissy!" And with that, she hung up the phone.

Chris shook his head in disgust at her impression of Trish that had been right on the money. Although it made him laugh a little, it made him think more than it comforted him, and it took him a few more hours to get to a restful sleep.

A/N: That wasn't the best, but it worked out pretty okay I think. Review!


	8. Chapter 6

To Help A Friend In Need- Chapter 6- In Which Everyone Wants Brianne

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't earn money from this, and I don't mean any harm.

A/N: is still acting odd, I suppose, but I'm still trucking. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

It was early Monday morning, and Matt was creeping into the bedroom that Brianne was sleeping in. He shook her awake, and kept a hand on her mouth until she stopped shouting. She looked at him and smacked him when she saw that it was just Matt.

"What in the blue hell do you want?" she whispered angrily.

"I need your help with something," he answered quietly.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't, because Lita will wake up soon, and we need to be back by then!"

"What do we have to do that involves you and me and leaving the house at… Five in the morning? Oh hell no! I'm going back to bed." She rolled over and he simply rolled her back towards him.

"I need you to help me pick out a ring for her, and she will get suspicious if we do it when she is awake, please help me." Matt gave Brianne a puppy dog face and she sat up.

"What kind of jewelry store is open at five in the morning?"

"The one that I made an appointment at and promised a lot of money to."

"Fine, get out and I'll be ready in five minutes, we'll get this over with and then, I am going back to bed! And you can't stop me!" Matt left the room and Brianne stomped around until she was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. She entered the living room and Matt quickly pulled her out the door. "What car are we taking?"

"I was thinking the Dodge." Matt answered.

"The pick up? What the hell are you smoking?"

"No, the Stratus." Matt laughed as Brianne cringed at the name. "I tried to keep that word out of it. The two climbed into the Stratus and started it up, the car was quiet and Matt sped out of the driveway and onto the open road. He knew that he had until 7:30 in the morning to get home without any problems, any later than that and he risked Lita being awake and ripping him a new asshole.

The jewelry store was open, just like a man named Thomas said it would be. Matt knocked on the door and a man in a stuffy suit came out. Resisting the urge to call him William Regal, Matt walked in followed by Brianne. The man who identified himself as Thomas led them to a back room that was full of sparkling diamonds.

"So miss, what do you like best for your lovely fiancée to by you?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, I'm not his fiancée," Brianne answered, and watched Thomas' face turn into one of disbelief. "You have the wrong idea, Thomas. I'm his girlfriend's best friend, I'm just here to help him pick out a ring that she would like to have." Thomas nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry, but it's not often that we get these requests, and normally when we do it is for the couple to shop together. I hope I didn't offend you," Thomas was being painfully polite, so Brianne and Matt shook their heads that they were not offended and began wandering the room.

"This is the one, Matt," Brianne said as she looked at a beautiful one diamond ring. It was simple, but elegant, and something that Brianne could picture Lita admiring forever. "She'll love it."

"Don't you think it's a bit… Simple?" Matt asked in disbelief. He had been looking at the rings with giant diamonds or many on them at least. This ring looked too small to be special for the mother of his baby, he wanted to buy her every ring, and let her keep them all just to sit in a closet. But when he went to the ring case that Brianne was looking in, he too agreed that it was the perfect ring for Lita. He pointed to it and ordered that Thomas get the matching bracelet, earrings and necklace and within minutes of his writing the check to pay for the items, they were racing back to the house. It was six in the morning, and the sun was just rising. Matt was determined to be in the house before anyone woke up and suspected something.

The two arrived at the house at 6:20 and tiptoed inside. Brianne went into Jeff's old room, and Matt went back into his room where Lita was sleeping soundly. He sighed and got under the covers. He drifted back into sleep with a smile on his face, thinking about his soon to be family, and hoping that Lita would like the ring when she saw it. But he planned on her not seeing it until the next week. It was too soon for him to propose, she would be expecting it to happen that day if it would ever happen, so to keep her on her toes, Matt had decided to wait until the second Monday after Father's Day.

Brianne got into the bed and looked out the window that the headboard was next to. She watched the sun rise over the land. 'So this is why Matt and Jeff stay here… No wonder, it's gorgeous.' She thought to herself as the red sun slowly lifted above more and more trees. Soon the sun was regaining its normal orange-yellow color, and the sky was turning blue. Brianne was thrown from her thoughts when a figure pounced on her, and she was sure that it wasn't one of Jeff's critters.

"Whatever you are, if you have opposable thumbs, be prepared to lose them if you don't get the hell off of me soon!" Brianne screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Woah, chill home slice. I come in my old room to make sure you were up so you wouldn't be like me and miss your planes and eventually leave the WWE on pretty bad terms and you threaten to rip my thumbs off? You need anger management." Jeff moved his legs so he was sitting on the bed looking at Brianne. He had to admit that she was beautiful, but in the same thought, his mind reminded him of the long nights that he and Chris Jericho used to spend together when Chris would tell him about a beautiful girl who used to manage him in WCW. Jeff couldn't find it in him to rip the hope from Chris, so he quickly shoed all thoughts of her beauty out of his head.

"Sorry Jeff, just didn't sleep too well, and you startled me when you woke me up," Brianne rolled over to face Jeff.

"You weren't sleeping when I came in, you were humming." He laughed at her excuse for being mad at him.

"Okay, I was thinking. It's something you aren't used to, but leave me alone!" She laughed at Jeff's expression and sat up. "I'm going to get changed now."

"Nothing's stopping you, don't let me interrupt." Jeff flirted lamely.

"Oh go away," she giggled. Once his mostly blonde head was out of the door she began to pack and get dressed to go to the airport to fly to New York City. She could only think about seeing Chris, and it became unnerving to her. How could someone she had never even kissed have her hooked so badly? She didn't know but at the moment, she didn't care.

When Brianne was done packing, the group of Mr. Hardy, Ginny, Jeff, Matt, Lita, and Brianne were uncomfortably crammed into the Dodge Stratus. The younger group had decided that the WWE Wrestlers of the group should get the back seat, which left Jeff in the front seat with his father and his father's girlfriend. He was thanking the sky that he was watching that they didn't make him sit in the middle.

Lita sat in the middle of the back seat, leaning on Matt with Brianne taking a nap on her shoulder. She and Matt laughed at how tired Brianne was, even after a full night's sleep. "Well, I guess she won't be partying with us anytime soon!" Lita joked.

"I don't think any of us are going to be partying for a while, honey," Matt said, laying his hand on Lita's stomach and leaning his head to rest on hers. Lita pushed the guilt out of her mind as she sat in the car, surrounded by her loved ones and let herself drift to sleep until they reached the airport.

Security hadn't been too bad in the airport, so the group got through rather quickly. As they sat in the waiting area for their flight, a few people came over to talk to Matt, Lita, and Brianne, but most people who came over had come to see Jeff. There had been a girl who looked like she was about 13 and she had almost thrown herself all over Jeff when she saw him.

"You know, when I left the WWE, I thought people wouldn't want to come to talk to me, but it's weird… They come over to me more often now that I'm not in the WWE!" Jeff laughed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I thought when I joined the WWE I was gonna get some fans," Brianne giggled, "but it seems people hate me more now than ever! But I have a match tonight!" She started to wiggle in her chair as a sort of victory dance for a match when they called business class, and the group got up and sat in the front of the plane. It was a small flight, and business class was the best class on the plane, and business was six people, all in the group.

"Time to partay!" Jeff yelled once everyone was seated, laughing hysterically. The group then realized they were the only ones in front of the curtain. In three hours, they were landing in JFK Airport in New York. As they got off the plane, Lita spotted a few of the other wrestlers, and upon seeing Kane, promptly vomited in a trashcan. Brianne rubbed her back and held Lita's hair back for her and watched Kane walk by, with a sinister smile plastered on his face. 'She's right,' Brianne thought, 'he's got to be up to something and just letting them relax before he does something to really screw up their lives.'

A/N: Hmmm… I guess this was okay, right? Please review, I have one review for 8 chapters (including this one) It's really nice as a writer to get reviews and to know that someone else is enjoying this story. Okay, yeah… Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 7

To Help A Friend In Need- Chapter 7- In Which Things Go From Bad to Good!

Disclaimer: I only own the cup from the strawberry yogurt I just finished.  Not making money, don't mean any harm. The end.

A/N: Woot, I have 3 reviews!  Count them… lol.  Thanks to the latest reviewers, AhitsAnjel and m4ever…  I appreciate the reviews, and I hope to get more soon!  But yeah, check out my favorite stories for some good reads and my other stories are on my author's page, you might want to check them out…  But enjoy this chapter regardless!

"I sat down, I stood up, I sat down, I walked around.  I was on firrrre!  You should see what I can do with pin the tail on the donkey, daddy!"-Chris Jericho

            Matt, Jeff, Ginny, Mr. Hardy, Brianne and Lita sat in Matt's locker room catching up on various things.  They were telling jokes when Chris opened the door to the room and went through, holding his bag full of gear and the door for his parents.  He let the door close and walked over to one of the open corners of the room and dropped his stuff.  He walked over and sat on Brianne's lap without a word before acknowledging the group.

            "Hey everyone…  You all know my parents I think, but Mr. Hardy, this is my dad, known as Mr. Jericho to lots, and this is my mom, and that is Mr. Hardy's girlfriend Ginny," Chris pointed between the four eldest people in the group.  "Mom, Dad, you know Brianne, and Lita, Matt, and Jeff."  He turned to the group and waved.  "How was father's day, everyone?" Chris asked, laughing as Brianne let out a frustrated squeal while attempting to get him off of her lap.

            Matt's eyes lit up at the mention of Father's Day, while Lita started looking towards the floor.  "You'll never guess, Chris!" Matt almost yelled, "but I'm gonna be a father!"  Chris jumped up and grabbed Matt in a manly hug as Brianne got off of her chair and ran out the door at her first opportunity.

            "Well, I guess she's taking it hard that the man of her dreams is having a baby with her best friend?" Chris joked with Matt and Lita.

            Lita laughed in Chris' face, "Nope, she was trying to get the heaviest person in here off of her lap and wasn't going to give you a chance to sit on her again." 

Chris pretended to be offended and then started laughing.  "I guess that makes some sense, because everyone knows _I _am the man of her dreams."  Chris acted as cocky as he could, and then promptly started laughing.  It always amazed him how at ease he felt with the group.  The door opened and Brianne bounced in with a huge smile on her face.

            "What's up, baby girl?" Lita asked as Brianne sat on Lita's lap.

            "Oh that's hot," the three guys joked.

            "I got a match tonight with Nidia and Victoria!  But that's not the good part," Brianne said, when Lita looked confused as to why it was so great to have a match.  "The match is a contract on a pole match, and whoever pulls the contract off of the pole gets a match with Trish for the women's championship when little ol' Trishy-poo feels better."  Brianne couldn't hide her smile anymore, "And I think that just getting a chance to hand her own ass to her is worth stomping through my friends!"

            Lita hugged Brianne close, "I'm so proud of you!  It's going to be so great!"  The guys all added their congratulations, but Chris' involved dragging her over to sit on his lap across from Lita.  Everyone continued talking until Brianne and Lita decided to set up their areas in the locker rooms in case they needed to do any pre-show taping.  Chris went to his corner of the room and hung a button-down Chris Jericho shirt on two of the locker doors and threw the matching pants over another open door.  He laid out his wrestling gear and sat back down with the group (everyone but the girls).

            Brianne and Lita walked arm-in-arm to the women's locker room.  No one was in there, and it was a relief.  Lita's face turned into a frown and she started crying the second the door shut behind Brianne.  "What's wrong, honey?" Brianne asked quietly, hugging Lita to her, letting the other girl cry onto her shoulder.

            "I hurt Matt more and more every second that he thinks this baby is for sure his, but I don't know how to tell him.  I love him, Bri, and I don't know how to not hurt him with this news!  It'll kill him, Bri…"  Lita sobbed again, collapsing into a sitting position in the middle of the floor.  There was a knock on the door and Brianne looked at Lita to see if she should get it.  Lita nodded at her as she went into the closed off bathroom area and calmed down a little.

            Brianne opened the door expecting to be looking into someone's face, but instead, she was looking into a face printed on a t-shirt.  She looked up the tall body and was looking up at none other than Kane.  "Well, are you going to let me in, or do I have to let myself in?" He asked menacingly.

            "What the hell do you want here, asshole?" Brianne asked, never one to hold back for any reason.

            "I'm here to see the mother of my baby." He stated with full confidence.

            Lita looked out of the bathroom, her eyes widening all they could as she looked at the figure in the room.  "What do you want from me now?" She squeaked out, her voice suddenly leaving her body.

            "I just wanted to know when you are going to tell Matt the truth, because I heard him telling Evolution a few minutes ago that you were having his baby.  Now, Lita, I know that you didn't tell him about us, or else he would never be this happy," Kane took a step towards Lita, only to be blocked by Brianne.

            "I have an idea, you good for nothing idiot.  Why don't you just be quiet about the whole thing and leave everyone to be happy?"  Brianne was on her toes and still was not shoulder-height on the giant man.

            He laughed at her statement.  "Why do you think I wanted to sleep with Lita, to have fun for one night?  No, I want a child.  That's why I did it.  I admire some of her qualities, that's what made her the perfect mother, not to mention that she would do anything for that washed-up Hardy boy.  And I know she won't get rid of the baby, that's not how she is, I mean, she saves puppy dogs because they were abandoned and she doesn't want them to die, how could she kill something she helped me in creating?  Anyhow, you darling little Chris Jericho ring rat wannabe, why don't you just go off and try to get your little friend to want more?"

            That was all Brianne needed to go off.  She went to punch Kane in the face when Lita grabbed at her and pulled her away.  "I think you should leave," Lita stated simply at Kane as Brianne pulled at her arms, using every obscenity in the book to insult his laughing figure.

            "I think I will, but only since you asked nicely, sweetheart.  I'll talk to you and our baby later," he laughed as he left, closing the door gently and walking down the hallway like he had just come from catering.  Brianne screamed at the top of her lungs once Lita let her go.  Chris ran in, looking terrified as he looked around the room to find Lita and Brianne, both perfectly fine.

            "Why are we screaming in here?  You scared me shitless!" Chris screamed at Brianne.  His heart had jumped into his throat when he heard her scream down the hallway.  He had knocked most of the chairs over as he ran out of the room, looking from door to door looking for the sign that stated "Divas" in fancy letters.

            "I'm just frustrated, sorry.  I didn't think anyone was gonna think something was wrong," Brianne asked, looking at the floor.  Chris looked to Lita as she nodded towards Brianne who was looking at a ceiling light.  He walked over and picked her up, spinning in a circle.  She grabbed onto his neck for dear life and started laughing.  "You're going to make me sick if you don't put me down right now, Chris."  Chris complied and placed her on the floor.

            "Ummm, can we talk about some stuff?" Chris asked, pushing a toe into the carpet below him.

            "Of course, what?" Brianne asked, completely unaware of the serious tone Chris had suddenly added into his voice.

            "Well, how about we go outside and walk around and talk?" He suggested.

            "Lita, are you going to be okay?" Brianne asked.

            "Yeah, I need to go and see Matt and spend time with Jeff before he goes into the audience.  You guys go and talk," Lita hugged Brianne and whispered into her ear, "He's a great guy, take what he says to heart," as she nodded towards Chris.  She walked to the room that Matt was in, talking to the parents and Jeff, telling them about the current direction his character was going in.  He stopped short as Lita walked in and sat down on the ground in front of him.  The conversation suddenly shifted to talk of their baby and other baby-related things.

            Chris and Brianne walked out into the hallway and began wandering around the back of the arena, exploring.  "Well, I have no idea to start," Chris laughed.

            "How about we start at how Guns 'N Roses is the best metal band ever and we'll go from there?" Brianne teased.

            Chris suddenly got upset, couldn't she see that he was trying to be serious?  "I want to know something," he said, stopping suddenly.  He turned to look into her eyes and turned her to him.  "What do you think of me?  How do you see me?"

            "What the hell do you mean by that, Chris?  I think you're great and I see you as a wonderful friend."  Brianne looked at Chris, he truly confused her way too much.  One second they were joking around and the next second, he's freaking out because she said something about Guns 'N Roses, and the second after that, he's asking what she thinks of him…  Truly confusing.

            "Oh.  Just a friend, huh?" Chris asked, eyes looking to the ground, upset by the 'just friends' label he had just received.

            "What do you mean by that Chris?  We're really good friends…  I just don't get what you want me to say!" Brianne started to let her temper go again.  First Kane comes in to mess with Lita and now Chris was getting weird because she called him her friend?

            "What, is it too much to ask that you maybe like me?  I mean, you lead me on, you give me hugs that last a few seconds too long, you give my father a present for Father's Day, but you don't see where I would be upset about being led to believe that I was good enough for you?  You know, you and Trish are just the same person, packaged differently!  You're both back-stabbing, heartless bitches!" Chris screamed at Brianne, so upset he thought that a vein in his forehead was going to pop out and he would be dead in a matter of moments.

            "I lead you on?  Seriously Chris, you need to get off of the drugs!  I did nothing of the sort just to crush your heart if that's what you are accusing me off.  If anyone is a heartless bitch other than Trish around here, it's you!  You ask me dumb questions, giving me absolutely no clue what sort of answer you want and then you lose it when I tell you what I think you want to hear!  You know what, screw you!  I like you, I'll give you that, I think I love you in fact, but if you're going to be such an ass all of the time, you can go to hell!"  Brianne started to storm away, down the hall to go back to the Diva's locker room, but Chris grabbed her arm, pulling her to him roughly and kissing her.  It was everything he had ever imagined it to be and more.

            Chris and Brianne pulled apart about thirty seconds after he had pulled her over.  "Look, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Chris asked, pushing his forehead against hers.

            "Mmhmmm," she mumbled, staring into his eyes, unable to speak.

            "Well, since you are suddenly in such a good mood, why don't you… say you'll be my girlfriend?" Chris asked sweetly.

            Brianne hugged him tightly to her, "Of course!"  They shared another passionate kiss before he grabbed her hand and took her to his locker room to hang out with his family and the Hardy 'family'.


	10. Chapter 8

To Help A Friend In Need- Chapter 8- In Which Chris Has Doubts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… No harm is meant by this fiction, and I am not making money.

A/N: Three reviews on the last chapter that I wrote, that's a major improvement! I thank all of my reviewers again, and the most recent new reviewers are: Shinna, huntersgirl, Meghan, and I had a repeat review from AhitsAnjel. So thanks again and keep up the reviewing, I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Just a couple things about Raw tonight… 1.)Chris was pretty funny again tonight… 2.) Go Lita! That's what ya gotta do. And 3.) I saw Edge's bum twice in my life! :-) lol. Sorry, but it's true… I went to a show live in my hometown and he got his tights pulled down and I find that funny. Okay, onto the story, I suppose.

Brianne had returned to her locker room with Lita after about an hour of sitting with the group, being held tightly by Chris. Lita had finally pried the truth out of Brianne and was gushing about the new relationship as the two entered the Diva's locker room.

"Was he all romantic when he asked?" Lita asked, her hormones definitely out of balance.

"No, we were actually fighting about something dumb, I think about how Guns 'N Roses is the best metal band… No, wait, we were fighting because we were on two different wavelengths… He wanted me to admit some sort of undying love, lust or passion for him and I had no idea what he wanted, so we screamed at each other, then he kissed me and then he asked me to go out with him…"

Lita started laughing as the rest of the divas looked at them. "So what you're telling me pretty much is, since you fought with your best male friend, suddenly you're not best friends, you are boyfriend and girlfriend?" She held her stomach and sat on a bench. "I know honey, isn't it crazy how your Auntie Bri and Uncle Chris got together? They're nuts, huh?"

Trish stopped pulling out her new pair of low-rise jeans from the bag when she heard the word Chris. She turned to Lita and Brianne and looked straight at Brianne. "Chris who, Brianne?"

Brianne could have hit Lita upside the head for mentioning the new relationship, because when Trish asked this question, she suddenly felt very boxed in. "Jericho," she stated firmly although her stomach was turning.

"Oh, going for another girl's garbage, eh? Well, have fun with him, he's the worst lay I've ever had." Trish sneered at Brianne, hoping to discourage the new relationship, she enjoyed hurting Chris, because it meant she was never off of his mind.

Brianne looked to Lita and took a deep breath. "Well, if you think about it, every man is some other girl's garbage Trish," Brianne didn't have a comeback for Trish's other remark, but made a mental note to herself that if she got in the ring with Trish any time soon that she had to try to rip the snotty blonde's head from her neck.

Brianne went through her bag, grabbing out a tight red tank top that had a low v neck and a pair of tiny black shorts. Victoria and Nidia came to Brianne's corner of the room to talk some spots that they felt definitely should be involved in the contract on a pole match, although the winner hadn't been decided. Lita helped them think some of their spots through, as she had done so many times for the Hardy Boyz. It was then that Lita started crying again and ran into the bathroom area, with Brianne on her heels.

"What's wrong, Lita?" Brianne asked, pulling up her kneepad that had fallen down her leg while she was in pursuit of her friend.

"I used to help Matt and Jeff plan matches!"

"Well, are you crying because of the Matt issue or are you crying because Jeff left?" Brianne asked, becoming upset herself that her friend was on such an emotional roller coaster.

"I'm crying because of Matt, how I'm putting him through hell and I don't know how to end it!" Lita put her head on Brianne's shoulder, which seemed to be it's new resting place instead of Lita's own neck, and began to try to calm her sobs. It was at that moment that Brianne decided something had to be done about the Kane-Matt-Lita issue.

Brianne walked Lita over to a corner of the room furthest from the rest of the divas. "You listen to me, sweetheart. Don't you worry about anything from here on in, okay? I'm going to take care of it all, and I promise you that Kane will leave you alone. Just give me a week or two and I'll get him off of your back, and Matt won't even have to know about the whole thing, okay honey?" Brianne asked, trying to encourage Lita into a good mood.

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" Lita sniffled.

"I'm not sure yet, but whatever I have to do, I'm going to do so that you'll stop hurting, okay?" Brianne gave Lita another hug before going back into the main room. When the rest of the divas looked at her, she simply explained, "Hormones." The girls all nodded and Nidia, Victoria and Brianne finished getting ready. When they arrived at the gorilla position, much to Brianne's surprise, she found Chris and Trish standing very close, Trish apparently whispering something to Trish. Clearing her throat loudly, Brianne glared at the two of them.

"Hey sweetheart, do good out there, okay?" Chris whispered, walking over to his girlfriend.

"What other choices do I have if I wish to keep my job?" Brianne joked, attempting to forget that Chris' ex-girlfriend had just been very close to him, although she "hated" Chris and he was "over" her.

"You're right. I'm doing commentary, so I need to head out. I'll see you after your match, sweet cheeks," Chris said affectionately, kissing Brianne on the forehead.

"Oooooooh," Victoria and Nidia chorused.

"Shut up, you two!" Brianne laughed, blushing.

Chris walked out to the announcer's table and started talking to JR and King when Trish's music came on and she and Tyson Tomko came to the table. Nidia was the first diva to head down to the ring, followed by Brianne who could just hear Trish bad-mouthing her as she walked to the ring. Victoria came out last and the three waited as Lilian announced how the match was to go down. The girls began the match simple enough, all three scrambling to the pole to get an easy victory, but soon Victoria was on the ring apron while Nidia and Brianne exchanged blows. The girls continued a revolution until all three had fought the other two, and Nidia and Victoria were both down from a huricanrana that Victoria had pulled on Nidia. Brianne climbed the ropes unsteadily, she had bumped her head hard on a ring post when Nidia had mis-calculated the distance she needed to properly perform a move. Brianne pulled at the envelope that hung from the pole and finally got it to come off. She carefully held the envelope as she climbed off of the top turnbuckle.

"Very, very good!" Came a voice that Brianne mentally wished to never hear again. "Now, what you have in your hand is a golden opportunity, if you will, to fight me for my title, _when I'm ready_," Trish stated, looking at her wrist. She climbed into the ring, almost laughing at how annoyed Brianne was getting. "But you'll have to wait until I'm ready." Trish stopped again, looking at her arm. "And I think I'm ready." Without warning, Trish lunged at Brianne, attempting to hit her in the head with her cast.

Brianne knew something was up Trish's sleeve, and she had been waiting for it the entire one-sided conversation. When Trish attacked her, she ducked and quickly took Trish down. Brianne proceeded to kick Trish's back until she was satisfied, and then began to smack the women's champion's head off of the matt, sitting on Trish's waist. The ref pulled Brianne off, but had to be down for the pin in a few seconds. Brianne couldn't believe it when she heard the third tap of the ref's hand on the mat, and when she heard the bell ring and her music play. She was the women's champion! But of course, that wasn't good enough. Trish was the woman who had insulted not only her best female friend on many occasions, but had also insulted her boyfriend less than two hours ago. Brianne let loose and started a full-out catfight between the two, with Brianne being the obvious winner. She was once again pulled off, but this time by strong arms.

When Brianne turned around, she was met with Chris' light blue eyes. "Congratulations, sweet cheeks," Chris said simply, kissing Brianne on the lips as the crowd went crazy. When the two broke apart, Brianne got her newly won belt and walked slowly up the ramp, showing the belt to any fan that wished to look. Chris went back to his locker room to get ready for his match with Randy Orton for the Intercontinental Championship, which he had won because of his talents in the party game of musical chairs, thanks to Eugene. Brianne went to the women's locker room and changed into a pair of wide legged black pants and a tight off the shoulder red top after she showered. She wiped her belt off with a towel and fixed her hair into a bunch of curls with some pinned up in a half-ponytail. Satisfied with the way she looked, she walked out of the locker room to run a few errands which would end in watching Chris' match with JR and the King.

She smiled to herself when she saw Kane standing outside of catering. "Hey Kane, what's up?" she asked as if the two were close friends.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking to her quickly and then doing a double take.

"I was just here to talk to you for a little bit, is that so wrong? Look, I have some important business to talk to you about, can you meet me in my hotel room after Raw?" Brianne asked, careful not to give Kane any idea of what she wanted from him.

"No problem, I guess," he said, turning back to the table he was fixing coffee on.

It had been much easier than she had thought. "Okay, thanks. I guess I'll see you then. Oh, and Kane? It really is just business, so don't get yourself worked up." Brianne walked away, looking lovingly towards her belt as she walked to the gorilla position to take a seat at the commentator's table, but was stopped.

Chris was in the ring, playing up to the crowd as he waited the "Legend Killer" known as Randy Orton to come to the ring, when the Titantron had gone to a scene from the back. Edge was leaning against a wall, talking with someone that the cameraman was not getting in the picture. The pair was giggling and Edge leaned forward, placing a sweet kiss on the person's lips. As he backed away, Brianne was revealed, looking shocked.

"Um, Edge? Can I ask what the hell that was about?" she asked.

"Well, it was a congratulations for your match, sweet thang," Edge had replied.

"Whatever," Brianne walked off quickly, more than angry with the stunt that had just been pulled. When she got out to her seat, Orton was already in the ring, and Chris was staring daggers at her. She decided to thank the big man upstairs that looks weren't deadly, because if they were, she would have been dead hours ago from the looks Chris was giving her. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts and started a conversation with JR and King about her matches that day, and about Chris.

Orton was getting the upper hand and Batista had begun to walk down the ramp when Brianne decided to go down to ringside. She took her belt down with her and placed it on the ring steps. At a crucial moment, she climbed up onto the ring apron and called for Randy to come to her. He did, rubbing his hands down his abs as he did. 'Thank god for this man's ego,' Brianne thought as he came over. She looked over his shoulder hurriedly and found Chris just coming to, so she did the first thing she could think to do, she kissed Randy.

Chris looked up and saw his girlfriend kissing Randy. Rage flooded his body as he got up, and pushed Orton right into Brianne with a cause. As she fell to the ground, he rolled Orton up and won the championship. As he held the belt above his head, he looked down to the woman laying on the ground, watching as she twisted her ankle around, apparently checking to make sure it worked. He felt a twinge of guilt for making her fall, but that was quickly replaced as he realized that he had the title belt. The two walked into the back again, him helping to support her on her newly apparently sprained ankle.

"We need to talk," he said.

"About what?" Brianne sighed. He had made her fall off of the apron and now he wanted to talk, again. She hated serious talks with Chris, and dreaded a second one for the night.

"About how you're just kissing half of the locker room since we go out!" Chris yelled in her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She screamed back, separating herself from Chris.

"You're on the Titantron kissing Edge, and then, you kiss Orton? What the hell are you doing? Do you think it was easy for me to ask you to go out with me after what Trish did? And now you're doing the same thing! With Trish's boyfriend's brother! I mean, damn, do you think I'm dumb enough to let your hurt me?" Chris had backed Brianne up against the wall, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Listen here, Chris. If you think I wanted to kiss either of them, you are sadly mistaken. I don't know what came over Edge, and on top of that, I only kissed Orton to get you your new championship! So if you're having doubts, please tell me, so we can just not go out! You know, I'm having doubts too! Only a few hours after you ask me out, Trish is leaning all over you, and I know all about how you think of her. I know that you wish that you two were still together, remember, Chris? I'm your best friend!" Brianne pushed back from the wall, yelling back at Chris.

"You know what, maybe we were just better as friends?" Chris asked quietly.

"Oh don't you pull that crap with me, Jericho! You started this yelling and it's going to end with yelling! Our relationship started with yelling and an argument and it's going to end the same way, Junior." Brianne looked at him, eyes squeezed shut. She felt like her entire body was filled with rage at him for even saying that he thought she might be cheating on him after only going out with him for a few hours.

"Go to hell, Brianne. It's over and that's it! Once you stop being a bitch you can be my friend again!" Chris yelled, walking away from her.

Brianne looked after him, adrenaline pumping through her veins. "I'll _meet_ you in hell, Chris!" She yelled, knowing that she would be upset after her natural high of adrenaline wore off.

After this match, down the hallway a little, Kane wondered if he had in fact chosen the wrong woman to mother his baby…

A/N: Woot. Yep, that's this chapter. More soon, I promise. So leave some reviews! I hope you enjoyed it so far! :-)Lizzie.


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Previous apply.

A/N: I disappeared for a while, I'm sorry for anyone looking forward to the almost instant updates I was posting… Had a little writer's block (still do) so bear with me? Thanks… And my appreciation to all of my new reviewers, it makes me want to keep writing! This isn't going to deal so much with any particular RAW, so yeah… The next chapter probably will. I have no idea anymore.

Lita knocked on her and Brianne's hotel room door for the tenth time that night. She knew Brianne was in there, there were hushed voices in the room, and if Lita called Brianne's cell phone from outside of the door, she heard Brianne grumble when it rang. The only thing that Lita could not figure out was who the other voice belonged to. It definitely wasn't Chris', because Chris was in Matt's room with Matt, yelling about how much he hated Brianne for "playing with him".

She gave up and went back to Matt's room. Chris was looking out the window, Lita couldn't tell if he was about to cry or so angry he was going to harm someone. Matt shrugged from the bed.

"Any luck?" Matt asked softly.

"Nope. She's not answering the door…" Lita leaned down next to Matt's ear, "I know she's in there, but someone else is too, but I can't figure out who."

Matt nodded and leaned back in the bed.

Chris turned his head to Lita. He looked like death, she decided. "Why?" He asked raggedly before slumping forward with his elbows on his knees, head supported by his hands and hair falling around his face. Lita motioned for Matt to try Brianne's room again, and went over to rub Chris' back.

"Honey, I think you both just aren't on the same page right now. I mean, you two are perfect for each other, but the circumstances of tonight just weren't too good. She didn't try to kiss Edge, and she only kissed Orton because she wanted you to be champion…" Lita kneeled next to Chris, and pulled him towards her, rubbing his back soothingly. "Just let her calm down and you calm down and things should work out, okay?"

Chris looked up at Lita, his eyes teary. "You're gonna be a great mom someday, you know?" He smiled sadly and moved to lie on one of the beds. "I just don't get it. I mean, she was completely alone before we started to go out, and as soon as we start going out and everyone wants a piece!" He started laughing a bit bitterly. "I guess I'm just a trendsetter, huh?" he paused, "But she's not even talking to you?"

Lita shrugged her shoulders. "I think she knows that I've been talking to you and wants some time. She's perfectly fine, I was outside of her door hearing her in there." Lita was about to continue when Matt burst in through the door.

"Why would _Kane_ be in your and Brianne's hotel room?" Matt asked, going into hysterics.

Lita went pale white before running to the phone and dialing her hotel room number.

"Yeah?" Brianne asked, sounding stressed.

"You're okay, right?" Lita rushed out.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Brianne asked, confused.

"Matt saw Kane come out of the room, and it scared me."

"I have everything handled, sweetie… Just relax and be a great mom to that baby."

"You've gone off of the deep end!" Lita yelled into the receiver, Chris and Matt watching her, eyes wide.

"Listen to me… I love you like a sister, Lit (pronounced Leet). And don't forget it. I won't be with you much anymore; it's best for everyone. Tell Matt I love him like the brother I don't have, and tell Chris that he's my only true love." Brianne hung up the receiver after finishing her statement about Chris and put her head back onto the pillow. It killed her to know that minutes earlier she had agreed not to talk to her friends very often, and not to tell them the truth about what was going on, but it was what she had to do to keep Lita and Matt safe. Hell, her agreement had even included Chris being safe, and it was what she had to do.

Lita looked at the dead receiver and then set it down. She had tears in her eyes and suddenly started sobbing. She remembered her assignment and looked at Matt. "Brianne says she loves you like a brother."

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked.

"She can't be around us for a while, she says," Lita sobbed.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Chris asked unhappily.

Lita shook her head rapidly. "No, it's because of me, but she says she loves you and that you're her only true love…"

Chris looked at Lita and couldn't believe that she was so upset over something he couldn't understand. "She can't be not talking to _us_ because of _you_, Lita. She loves you so much, you could never do anything to push her away."

"It's not because of anger that she's not around Chris, it's her love for us, I suppose. Her love for me at least, I think it is…" Lita sobbed more, losing her breath and gasping in between choked sobs. Matt rushed to her as Chris whispered soothing words to her as Matt rubbed her back to soothe her to normal breathing.

A/N: Like it? Review please!


	12. Chapter 10

To Help A Friend In Need-Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm not getting anything for writing this, and I don't own anything used in this story.

A/N: Decided I couldn't just abandon this story! I like it too much. I'm gonna try to get on a regular updating schedule, so please keep reviews coming to make me wanna write a little more. ;) Much love, Lizzie…

Chris, Lita and Matt walked into RAW the next week quiet and seeming out-of-sorts. None of them spoke, and all had their eyes scanning the hallway. Brianne had disappeared out of her and Lita's hotel room after Lita had called the previous week, and had been missing since then. Chris had taken to staying in the room that Matt and Lita shared, and at night could often be heard sniffling, talking, or crying in his sleep. Lita, when she heard this would get up to comfort him, and he would quiet down and roll over. Lita glanced over at Chris as they walked, he had headphones on, and the volume turned all the way up. She could hear "Aint No Sunshine When She's Gone" and looked Chris over. He hadn't shaved since last Monday, and looked as if he hadn't eaten since then either. He was paler than usual and looked tired. She moved closer to him and took one side of his headphones off.

"Everything's got to look up soon, sweet cheeks," she told him.

"Nowhere to go but up, I guess," he answered quietly. Matt continued to lead them to the locker room they would be sharing. Lita had no desire to stay in the Diva's room anymore, since she was strictly to take Matt to and from the wrestling ring and maybe do a little commentary.

Meanwhile

Brianne grabbed the large hand that was offered to her and gingerly stepped out of the stretch limo that had brought her and Kane to the arena. She followed him, wearing a short black skirt, high black stiletto high heels and a tight red tube top. She grabbed the lightest bag, which he had offered to her and walked alongside of him as they entered the arena.

"Are you going to share my locker room?" Kane asked.

"I guess so, if you want me to," Brianne replied, watching the ground move as she walked.

"I think that would be best for your friends, don't you?" Kane asked evilly. He knew that Brianne had only agreed to his stipulations to protect Matt, Lita, and Chris. He didn't think she would go as far as she had, but he was pleased that her love for the three ran so deeply. Once they reached the room, he held the door open and watched as she walked through… 'Yep,' he decided, 'I'm definitely getting the better end of the deal.'


	13. Chapter 11

To Help A Friend In Need-Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still applies, I have rights to nothing, but I am not gaining anything.

A/N: Writing as much as I can to get people involved again. Please review and I'll keep the chapters coming. Enjoy! Much love, Lizzie Borden.

Chris, Matt and Lita sat at the commentator's table with JR and the King. They had been ordered to and had been told about how important it was for their storylines. The match was Randy Orton vs. Kane, Randy about to challenge Chris for his title back and Kane who had just recently stopped harassing Matt and Lita. JR and King talked mostly about the two things that the three had not wanted to talk about, Chris and Brianne's break-up, and Lita's baby.

Randy's music blared from the speakers and all attention at the announcer's table was focused on Chris who was glaring at Randy.

"So you want it back, huh? Well, you shouldn't have lost it in the first place, assclown! This belt may be like virginity for you, Randy. Once it's gone, you'll _never _have it back!" Chris yelled, more fired up than Lita had seen in a while. Randy stood on the turnbuckle facing the table and did his normal poses. Chris continued his trash talk until the opening bars of Kane's music blasted through the sound system.

"And his opponent, Kane…" Lilian announced, "being accompanied by…" she was being fed information by the timekeeper, "The Women's Champion, Brianne." Lilian turned almost as white as Chris and Lita as she scampered from the ring.

Kane walked out onto the stage area first, his hand behind him, holding tightly to Brianne's. She walked unenthusiastically behind him, keeping her eyes and head turned from the announcer's table. The arena became hushed as Kane picked Brianne up and put her inside of the ring from the apron. She stood next to him as he did his normal entrance. Kane looked at the three at the table, and watched Chris carefully. His eyes panned to Lita who was staring amazedly and decided that since he couldn't physically harm any of Brianne's three friends that he would maybe, rub it in that she was no longer a part of their group. Kane grabbed the small of Brianne's back and puller her to him, kissing her forcefully and smiling into the kiss when Brianne reciprocated the action. He knew it was in fear and in keeping with the agreement, but that didn't stop him from enjoying it. He picked her back up gently and put her on the apron so she could watch him go right through Randy Orton.

Brianne glanced up at the table, and caught Lita's attention. She did the only thing she could think to do and mouthed the words 'olive juice' hoping that Lita would see the "I Love You" that her mother had taught her would be shown by her lips. She looked back to the ring and sighed heavily and decided looking at the table was too difficult to do. Lita looked towards Chris, who had seen the entire exchange and was looking thoroughly confused. She shrugged at Chris and went back to talking about the match with JR, King and Matt.

Chris continued to watch, and every time he saw Brianne's eyes follow Kane as he moved, he felt his heart break a little bit more. Chris looked despairingly at Lita, and then back to the ring. He continued to talk trash on Randy, hoping that he didn't sound as upset as he was. He just wanted the match to be over so he could go and sit in a room until it was time for him to go to the next city. That's all he felt his life was anymore, moving from city to city, his only human contact Matt and Lita.

Kane quickly ended the match, pinning Orton and climbed out of the ring. He pulled Brianne to him and began to walk up the ramp.

"So, sweetheart, what are we going to do tonight?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm supposed to have a match, so…" Brianne started, but was cut off.

"No, no more wrestling, remember? It's no good for _us _sweetheart. Remember, you said yourself, if you want to get pregnant, then you can't be wrestling every week, it's too risky." Kane smiled to himself as he saw both Chris, Brianne and Lita turn white upon the mention of Brianne getting pregnant. "So how about we do what is best for _us _and go back to the room, get our stuff, and then we can go and have some fun at the hotel?"

"I would, Kane," Brianne lied, feeling sick in the pit of her stomach, "but I'm sure Eric would not approve of me taking off this week. I'll get taken off of the active roster for next week, just let me have this one last match. Please?" she asked with a puppy dog face.

Kane smiled, he felt almost like they were a real couple, like there was something real that they shared. "Alright, Bri. How about I go to the hotel and get things ready then?" He smiled at her.

"Sure!" Brianne answered, probably a bit too excitedly. "Sounds great, baby," she corrected in a husky voice as she got on her toes to give him a more innocent kiss. "I'll come right over when I'm done around here."

Kane walked to the parking lot, Brianne at his side. The Titantron showed her waving goodbye as the limo pulled out of the driveway, and it was then that she knew what she had to do to at least have some sort of happiness for herself, even if only for a little bit…


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, and I am still not gaining anything from writing this.

A/N: Wow. I'm on the favorites list of 6 people, and that excites me into one last chapter for tonight… Please review and enjoy!

Chris trudged into the back, through the curtains and back into the hallways to go to the locker room. Matt helped Lita down the stairs and held his arm out for her once they were on the normal floor.

"Chris, I'm _so_ sorry," Lita groaned. She felt terribly that part of her life being good had ruined two of her best friends' lives.

"Why are _you_ sorry? I'm the one who's not man enough to keep even my former best friend as a girlfriend. I should be sorry… _She_ should be sorry. But now she's with Kane, for a week, and they want to have a baby and then they're gonna have a happy life and leave me in the dust." Chris collapsed next to a wall, crying hard, not caring who saw him.

Lita stopped and stooped next to him. "Chris, this had _nothing_ to do with you. _She loves you_, I know she does. And all we have to do is get her to talk to us long enough to get everything sorted out and everything will be fine. I promise you." Lita helped pull Chris up and led him to the locker room. Then she and Matt proceeded to try to calm him down long enough for him to pack his things for them to leave.

They all stopped long enough to watch the Women's Title Defense for the night, against Molly Holly. The match was a particularly brutal one, which left Brianne with plenty of bruises, and an arm that she twisted repetitively as if it didn't feel like it was in the socket correctly. Chris wanted nothing more than to go out and make all of her pain go away, but he knew he couldn't. So he sat and nodded as Lita and Matt went to get drinks and told him to sit tight until they got back. He felt like he was mentally handicapped, like he had to be watched, and it bothered him. He just wanted to be him again.

But his thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door. He glanced at the monitor in his locker room; they were already on another match. He got up and opened the door to see Brianne, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, the one look that he loved the most.

"Can I come in?" she asked hastily.

"Why?" Chris responded through the lump in his throat.

"I'll explain as soon as I get in," she assured him, looking from one end of the hallway to the other, watching for someone or something.

"I guess." Chris stepped out of the way to let her in, and as soon as he started moving she was in the door and shutting it.

Brianne stepped close to Chris, breathing him in, never wanting to leave that spot, until she realized he wasn't in the same dream world that she was, that he, in fact, seemed bothered by her being there, and she understood completely how betrayed he felt. "I need you, Chris," she looked up into his eyes and saw the disbelief and hurt there. And she knew that she had put it there.

"_You_ need _me_? Oh, of course you do, your big red monster isn't here right now, and you're waiting for the limo to take you to the hotel so you can go and start a family with _him_. But _you need me_, right?" Chris spat with as much energy as he could muster.

Brianne didn't know why she hadn't seen this as how the conversation would go, but she had pictured a fairy tale encounter where Chris would tell her that he needed her too and that it would be okay, that they could go behind Kane's back and they could be a couple. And she hoped to do what Lita possibly did to Matt to Kane, she wanted him to think he had a child, and to lose it to another man. But now, it seemed like her dreams were crumbling. "I _do_ need you, Chris," she stated, looking up at him as her eyes began to water. "I need you more than I need anything else. I just wish you knew." She looked at the ground as her tears began to fall. Chris looked at her, feeling his heart melt.

"What do you need from me? You're with Kane now, ready to start a family and everything. But I always thought you only wanted 'all of that' once you were married, why is he the lucky guy… The one who gets to be the one who can be considered your first love?" Chris looked at her, his own eyes glossing over with tears.

"Chris, no. If I could explain it, if I was at liberty to discuss why, I would tell you in an instant and there wouldn't be any problems. But I can't, I can only tell you that I'm trying to do what's best for everyone overall, and it unfortunately involves me getting hurt. Chris, you're perfect, and you'll find the one who can love you and treat you as well as you deserve. But Chris, did Lita tell you that I _only_ love you, and _always will_ only love you?" Brianne was getting a sudden burst of courage and moved closer to Chris, looking up into his face.

"I don't get it. You're the one I want to be with, and you're telling me that you love me but you've got to solve problems by breaking _both_ of our hearts?" Chris frowned as he attempted to figure out her position in it all.

"Chris, I don't have time to explain everything. I just need to know if you will do me a very large, very important favor…"

"Anything for you, you know that I would die for you if you asked me to…"

"Well, it's nothing as drastic as dying, Chris…" Brianne moved closer to Chris, until their bodies were almost touching. "Chris, I've explained that I don't love Kane, and I don't want to be with him, but I have to… And you're right, I was waiting until marriage for kids and sex and all of that, but drastic times call for drastic measures. I just want you to know exactly how much I love you. And that's where this favor comes into play. But it has to happen now, before I go to the hotel." Brianne knew she was stumbling on her words and rambling, but she didn't want to get to her point, she was too nervous.

"Whatever it is, just tell me, I'll do my best." Chris assured her, looking into her eyes, hating himself for feeling as much love as he did when she had just admitted that she had full intentions of going and trying to start a family with Kane once she left the room they were in. But he waited without breathing for her to ask her favor.

"Make love to me…" Brianne said quietly, blushing wildly with her head down, swallowing hard while waiting for his response.

"Of course, sweetcheeks, I'd be honored." Chris replied before capturing her lips in a kiss.


	15. Chapter 13

sings Mission Impossible theme song Yes, I've returned from over a year of not writing fan fic at all! But upon adding a CSI fic (that I'd love if you'd check out and review if it is at all your thing) I realized that I had left this fic because I had lost track and not known where to go with it… That time has changed and I'd like to now finish my fic because it was the highest rated/most read of my wrestling fic, I believe…

I hope that you guys forgive me for my absence and lack of writing, and that you continue to enjoy my story if you did at all…

Before I begin to continue my story though, here's some background that may help you to understand the fic from here on out a little better.

I'm not going to acknowledge Chris' leaving the WWE or the change of Kane's roster. I hope that this does not make it harder for you guys to understand, but I pretty much stopped with the WWE after Chris left, and have just recently begun to watch it at all regularly again… I'm not too current with any storylines, nor do I know how some of them turned out, so I'm just going to keep going from where I was. The Kane/Lita baby storyline is of course what this story is based on 100. That's not going to change, nor is this story going to change to include the Edge/Lita angle.

Once again, I am sorry that I did the one thing I hate the most for authors to do (abandon stories) and I hope that you all can enjoy this fic even with a large gap of time between the chapters.

Remember to read and review!

Much love, Lizzie Borden…

Chris walked into the hotel room he was sharing with Matt and Lita. He was confused, but satisfied. He continued to replay the hour or so that he had spent with Brianne back at the arena. They had shared one of the most fulfilling times of his life, and he had been her first. She had always vowed to be a virgin until she was married, but for some reason changed her mind. He was honored that she chose him, and upon reflection, had decided that there had to have been feelings on both sides for there to have been so much pleasure in that one hour.

"Someone is looking as if he is feeling better," Matt remarked from his position on the couch.

Lita promptly smacked Matt in the stomach and smiled at Chris. "You're feeling better, I take it?" she asked quietly.

Chris looked at them. "Brianne came to me. I wish I could say we talked. We spent the best hour of my life together. I'm grateful for that hour, but so much more confused. She said that this is all she can do right now, but that she's trying to figure her way out of something. I wish she would have told me more, but that's all I got from her." Chris shrugged. Matt looked at him wide-eyed and nodded.

"You guys, you know?" Lita asked extremely confused. When Chris nodded, Lita's mind clicked, a lightbulb should have appeared over her head. It was in that instant that she realized what one of the possible plans could have been on Brianne's end, and she got physically ill at the thought of her friend sacrificing herself the same way Lita had, for Lita's well being. She ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach as Chris came into the bathroom and held her hair for her.

"Thanks for your approval," Chris half joked, forcing a small smile.

"It's not that Chris, I think I figured out why she's not able to talk to us, and I don't want to think about it…

MEANWHILE-----

Brianne slipped into the hotel room that she shared with Kane. She had taken a complete shower after her time with Chris, washing every inch of her body with her body wash to try to hide any sort of smell that she may have carried from what she had decided to be the best hour of her life. That and the extra time, although only delaying the inevitable, had kept her out of Kane's room for that much longer. She closed the door quietly and was about to turn around when she heard him from right behind her.

"What took you so long? Your match has been over for almost two hours, you know. We had plans. Where were you?" He asked menacingly. Part of him hated being mean, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she had been with Chris, and although he couldn't prove it, he was going to make sure she knew that he didn't approve of it.

"I was getting ready for you. I was pretty disgusting after that match, and I wanted to get a cold shower to try to stop the bruising from forming so badly…" Brianne looked at her black and blue arm, she had taken a cold shower to try to calm the bruising before it got too bad, and the soreness she felt in her body was indicating that she was not as black and blue as she may have been without the cold water.

Kane's mood shifted. He wasn't sure why he suddenly cared about the woman in front of him, or why he had decided to hold off on their "big night" but he was willing to for some unknown reason. "Are you sore?" He asked as he lightly touched her arm.

"A little, but I know our agreement, and I have every intention of holding up my end…" Brianne glanced up with daggers in her eyes, making sure that he knew that she was there for their agreement and that reason alone. She moved quickly further into the room, starting to strip out of her clothes, despite her discomfort, to get it over with as soon as possible.

Kane watched her. He wasn't one for emotions or feelings or anything of the sort. He had never really felt anything he would have classified as remorse before, but he imagined that this was the elusive emotion. "Put your clothes back on. Not tonight. Not if you're in pain."

Brianne looked at him as if he had four heads. "You're really kidding me, aren't you? Acting as if you really care how I feel or am? You who decided it was a good thing to blackmail my best friend into sleeping with you so that you could get her pregnant and ruin her and her fiancee's life! You who is ruining my only chance at happiness as we speak. And suddenly you're going to call off part of the deal because of how I feel?" She was screaming and practically in tears.

"I'm only postponing that part of our deal, dear Bri," Kane stated, reclaiming his anger as he listened to her rant. It was so much easier for him to be cruel when she added to his rage like this.


End file.
